Giancarlo Lo Tito Asuka and Kairi Sane Rescue
Plot The evil Blixer and Thieves has kidnapped Asuka and Kairi Sane to force Giancarlo Lo Tito to play his twisted game, Trailer Coffee bar shop Asuka: Outside Good okay Kairi Sane: The Ruesce Don't Mugger Thieves Live!!! Thieves: Run Mugs Milk Asuka: more grace! Kairi Sane: a very Grace Asuka and Kairi Sane: (the controlled Gave) Drinks Mug Milk Pill Asuka and Kairi Sane: It's anything Sleeping Pill Thieves: Well off the Think Escape Maze? (coffee seller Costume Was Unmasked It's Thieves Luagh!!!) 30 minutes later card" Giancarlo Lo Tito Read Newpaper Mailman: Throw Dvd Case Giancarlo Lo Tito: Look Dvd Case sorry Giancarlo Lo Tito: Computer Disk Play * Computer Turns On Thieves: Hello Giancarlo: (answer 1) Giancarlo: The less is plan that's Missing Thieves: Crazy It's Missing not (answer 2) Giancarlo: got Kidnapped My Fans try together Ruesce Play Thieves: you then get Lair Escape Maze Giancarlo: What haved Ruesce Asuka's Missing or Kairi Sane's Massing less? Thieves: Time Machine door Play * Look for the Computer * Look for the picture Kairi Sane and Asuka mouth mute Sit Chair tied by a rope * Look for the Video Thieve one Of Build Computer door Machine for Balloon Peppa Pop! * Door Machine Blixer My Hole Run Blixer Maze Thieves: tell maze Escape Lair unfair? Giancarlo Lo Tito: Plan just does't incognito super!! * TV Turns Off Giancarlo: Ruesce Asuka & Kairi Sane! As look Soon As maze Escape Lair Night Thieves Evil. Trailer Card Characters Hero: Giancarlo Lo Tito Captive: Kairi Sane and Asuka Chan Villains: Dog Evil, Titeufblast, Donut Monster, Hakann, Drilldozer (Hero Factory), Fenrakk, Cukpcake Monster, Valentine (skullgirls), Red Hulk, Slime Monster, Elhek, Evil Unikitty, Thieves, Blixer. Others: Homer Simpson, Inkagames Winner, Becky Lynch, The Bull (Shaun The Sheep). Places/Areas * Giancarlo 's Room * Giancarlo's Huose * City Usa Biulding (Becky Lynch In City Usa Biulding) * Park * City Usa * Simpson House * Kairi Sane's Huose * Kairi Sane's Bedroom (bone pill Sleep) * Irma Gobb's Huose * Irma Gobb's Living * Lair Thieve * Lair room Table (the stone is here) * Lair room Maze ( Slime Monster in Lair room Maze) * Lair room Zipline * Lair room (Kairi Sane and Asuka mouth mute Sit Chair tied by a rope In lair room) * Lair Door Machine Trivia *Blixer - second reappeared in Giancarlo Lo Tito Adventure Time Rescue, Tahu Saw Game 2 and Unikitty! Saw Game 2 *The Bull - Character reappeared in Giancarlo Lo Tito Goes Mossy Bottom # police officer busted Thieves Look Giancarlo Kairi Sane and Asuka Luagh get rescue good Irma Gobb walk new off the Hero Irma Gobb He Kairi Sane and Asuka for Thieves don't Mugger Irma Gobb okay Giancarlo Lo Tito to End * Giancarlo and kabuki warriors said this Ending is a continued After Asuka vs Thieves Deaths/Defeats * Dog Evil - Eat Bone pill Sleep * Titeufblast - firepack haet help Becky Lynch Punch Titeufblast * Donut Monster - Sugar Fall, Homer eat Donut * Hakann - Throw rock with Hakann run Warp star fly * Drilldozer - Glue fan Machine water Drilldozer * Fenrakk - explosive Bomb * Cupcake Monster - Hot firepack Sword old cut * Valentine - Help Inkagame Winning with Ice freezer * Red Hulk - Bull smash Red Hulk * Slime Monster - Trap Hole black * Elhek - Earmuffin yell Elhek, Soda limon Shrek * Evil Unikitty - Stakeboard Fall * Thieves - help Asuka Climb Kairi Sane Police Call telephone * Blixer - Hitting Stone Category:Rescue Saw Games Category:Adventure games Category:Escape Games